


Eyes On Fire

by strawberrycreamcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Bisexual, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Love, UST, lydia/allison - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycreamcake/pseuds/strawberrycreamcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia have a sleepover. Allison can't stop over thinking things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Fire

Eyes on Fire

 

Allison knows she likes boys. She always has, always will. She loved Scott, she still loves him.

Scott will always be a bruise on her heart, a cut that never heals, something she’ll forget about until she presses down _just so._ And it comes back. It will always hurt but the pain will never, never be overwhelming again. She won’t let it.

Scott is like that. Lydia is something else. 

Allison likes boys, see. She doesn’t like strawberry blonde ice queens with fire in their eyes and lips that bring to mind flower petals and her 4th grade Barbie dolls. She doesn’t want to kiss lips that leave a sticky mark on her own, that smell like vanilla and caramel. She doesn’t want to bury her face in a creamy smooth neck that reeks of the latest Prada perfume. She definitely doesn’t want to slide her hand up a thigh only slightly fuller than her own, curvy and soft, white and smooth. No. She doesn’t. Or at least that’s what she tells herself. 

Day in, day out. She can’t let it get weird.

Lydia is beautiful, and strong, and smart, and irrevocably heterosexual. Allison might be bisexual, whatever. She hasn’t let herself think about it, it’s not like she’s _gay_ or anything. She’s only ever liked one girl, and it’s never gonna happen. Ever.

She stands straight in the mirror, her eyes cast down, stealing glimpses of Lydia’s hands making quick work of her buttons.

“Allison, sweetie,” Lydia sighs, “We need to get you some color. Are you allergic to anything that isn’t black or grey?”

“It’s been matching my mood.” Allison says, careful to smile though.

Lydia smiles back at her gently. They don’t talk about her mother. Lydia leans over to pick up a blue skirt, never noticing Allison’s eyes trace her hips.  She mentally shakes herself. It’s not on.

Allison takes a step back, grabbing the skirt and pulling it on. It’s lovely, floral and sweet, and perfectly matches the sweet blouse Lydia has lent her. They were preparing for their double date, with Brent and Michael from English. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Lydia?” She asked quietly, “Brent seems sweet, but I don’t know about Michael.”

“It’ll be fine, Allison, it’s exactly what we need. I need a distraction, and so do you.”

“Does your distraction have to be another boy though?” Allison let slip, mentally backpedalling at her slip up. “I mean - I meant that you could try being single for a while! I didn’t mean…” 

Lydia paused, eyeing her speculatively, and Allison realizes she had just drawn attention to her own slip that Lydia had clearly missed. 

Lydia stared for a moment, before spinning on her heel, back to the closet. “Look, I know what you meant, but I just, I need someone to distract me. I’m bored.” 

“Are you though? Are you sure this isn’t about Jackson? Do you think if you don’t talk about it that it doesn’t matter?” Allison snapped, frustrated and tired suddenly. 

Lydia spun back around. Despite her height, she still had the power to make Allison feel tiny with only one look. “I deal with things my own way, and last I checked, it worked for me. I know things are still messed up with you and Scott, so can we please stop talking about _me_ when we’re really talking about you.”

“No, this has nothing to do with Scott.” Allison laughed pathetically. She suddenly didn’t feel like she could deal with this ‘date’ they were going on. This was the 3rd one in 2 weeks. There was only so much of Lydia fawning over an absolute tool that she could handle. She wrapped her arms around her own waist, staring at her shoes. 

“This has to do with me, and how confused about everything I am. I don’t even know who I am anymore. And I’m tired, and I don’t _want_ to talk to a pair of stupid boys tonight, who have no idea what we’ve both been through. Who have no idea of the things that are actually out there, what they should be afraid of. I don’t want to talk to anyone tonight who thinks my mother was crazy, and killed herself and just left me and my dad behind.” Allison stopped, gesturing helplessly, “I just want to see you tonight.” 

Lydia softened immediately, sagging slightly as she took Allison in. She reached forward, hand clenched in the bunched shoulder material of Allison’s blouse, gazing into her eyes. There was a heavy pause, the room suddenly seeming larger and smaller at the same time. 

The moment broke, though, through Lydia’s own awareness or not. She turned and bent down to reach her bag, retrieving her phone and typing a message.

A minute passed, with Lydia’s head bent over her phone while Allison waited feeling like a child who needed coddling after a nightmare. 

“Postponed!” Lydia said brightly, throwing her phone onto her bed. “Boys can wait, we clearly need a night of Clueless, Mean Girls and Heathers. I’ll get the wine from downstairs, you get in some pajamas, they’re in my top drawer.”

She flounced out of the room, in a cloud of perfume leaving Allison standing in relief.

She got changed. Sitting on Lydia’s bed she couldn’t help but bring the flannel sleeve of the pajamas to her nose, breathing in the scent heavily with her eyes closed. The washing powder and something else, that smelt exactly like Lydia. The door swung open, her wrist still to her face. She quickly brought it down, flush rising in her face.

Lydia placed the bottle of wine on the bedside and handed her a glass, seemingly not having noticed what she’d walked in on.

They settled in to the movie, giggling at the one-liners of Regina George and holding their noses and trying to drink as much wine in one go as they could, the sour and bitter liquid making them lightheaded and happy.

Allison smiled into Lydia’s flowing red hair, snuggling in close. It was 3am, they had marathoned every girly movie Lydia owned and finished all the wine. The lamp was still on the lowest setting, throwing the room into dim shadows.  Lydia turned to Allison sleepily.

“I’ve never had a best friend like you.” She whispered, staring into Allison’s eyes. “I’ve never had someone who knows me like you do.”

Allison blinked, they were so close she could count Lydia’s every lash. “I’ve never had anyone like you either, Lydia.” 

Lydia closed her eyes; sighing slightly, face coming closer just so. Every inch of Allison’s body was frozen in tension, eyes wide despite Lydia’s relaxed expression. The gap closed between them, Lydia’s lips brushing almost unintentionally against hers. Allison kept her eyes wide open in shock. Lydia pressed forward softly, moving her lips gently against her own. Allison responded, eyes slipping shut. The kiss ended, Lydia pulling away slowly with her eyes still closed. No sound other than their breathing, slowly matching pace. 

“Lydia?”

Silence. Steady rhythmic breaths. 

Again. “Lydia? Are you still awake?” 

More silence. Allison was torn between a strange euphoria, confusion, and sadness. Of course. Lydia was either pretending to sleep, so she could pretend it hadn’t happened. _Or_ the kiss was such a non issue to her she had no trouble instantly falling asleep as soon as it happened. 

Allison still felt drunk. She was staring avidly at Lydia’s sleeping face, mind racing. She had been sleepy before until that barest hint of a kiss occurred. 

How was she going to sleep now? How was she going to look at her best friend tomorrow morning and not remember what her lips felt like pressed against her own. So much better than she could have imagined. Allison sighed softly, trying to let the drunken dizziness reclaim her. She could think about this in the morning. 

She slowly slipped into sleep… one thought racing across her mind. How was she going to act around Lydia now?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more of this?
> 
> I suck so bad at writing dialogue. Damn. Also this is not beta'd. If you notice any spelling or grammar errors please let me know.  
> Any constructive criticism would be awesome :)
> 
> *Fic title is from the song Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation


End file.
